


Google Reads Fanfics: A Million in the Hand

by mmcgui12sthings



Series: Google Reads Fanfics [2]
Category: The Diamond Mystery in Rosemond Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12sthings/pseuds/mmcgui12sthings
Summary: "It's a dark and stormy night in the small town of Rosemond Valley... Late in this particular night, the town will be changed forever."
Series: Google Reads Fanfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633351





	Google Reads Fanfics: A Million in the Hand

**Author's Note:**


End file.
